


Punishment

by Black_Hat123587



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hat123587/pseuds/Black_Hat123587
Summary: "Remember the safe word?"  Valentino pulls sweetly, throwing his partner on the bed and leaning on top of him."Yeah," the host said, also stretching out the vowels, rolling his eyes at the same time. No, but why? Does he take him for an idiot? He just couldn't forget it, or they wouldn't have spared his ass. Although, to be honest, Vox had never used a safe word in their entire life together, either because the moth never crossed the line, or because the teledemon had a strong stamina. Well, this time will be different. Coordinated.
Relationships: valentino/vox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad English. Warning! (Dom!Valentino x Sub!Vox)

"Remember the safe word?" Valentino pulls sweetly, throwing his partner on the bed and leaning on top of him.

"Yeah," the host said, also stretching out the vowels, rolling his eyes at the same time. No, but why? Does he take him for an idiot? He just couldn't forget it, or they wouldn't have spared his ass. Although, to be honest, Vox had never used a safe word in their entire life together, either because the moth never crossed the line, or because the teledemon had a strong stamina. Well, this time will be different. Coordinated. 

Two pairs of hands stripped them both in a flash. Vox had always been surprised by the pimp's quickness and speed, despite his size. Undeniably large, in every sense.

Today they agreed to a role-playing game. That's why the overlord's hands were cuffed to the head of the bed, and a neon-colored collar was around his neck. The TV-demon has long been used to enjoying humiliation. Not without Valentino's help, of course.

"What the fuck is this?" — displays the stupor of a butterfly cautious TV-head's words. 

The digital eyes are drawn between their invitingly open legs and the pimp, who has taken a tiny ring out of a small box of "toys", as if they were wedding rings. Huh, does he want to propose to him or what? The screenhead's doubts dissolved as quickly as they began when he felt the metal on his penis, or rather on the base. The ring didn't hurt much, but that was just for now. The host will greatly regret allowing the butterfly demon to do this.

— I just want to make our game more interesting — " the partner whispered threateningly, which made the passive squirm uncomfortably. Valentino abruptly inserted two previously oiled fingers, immediately spreading them out in a "scissors" gesture. The overlord hissed at the rudeness. Legs involuntarily parted to the side.

Fingers carelessly continued to fuck Vox. The phalanges barely reached the prostate, which made me want to push harder, just to rub the lump of nerves. Her thighs moved in time with her movements, and a drop of precum flowed down her penis. Arousal increased with each thrust, twisting somewhere in the pit of my stomach. I wanted more than just my fingers to make my knees tremble.

"I'm ready," the overlord said in one breath, watching carefully as his middle and index fingers penetrated the burning interior. — Valentino." Vox added more seriously, tilting the screen to one side.

The porn Mogul paused for a moment, as if considering his friend's words. Moth smiled slyly and said:

— I don't know what you mean." Maybe if you say what you want, "daddy" will think about it. 

— You're not fucking crazy, are you?" Vox asked in a menacing voice. Oh, he certainly understands what is required of him, but he will absolutely not beg to be fucked. He's not just another slut! 

A loud slap echoed off the walls of the room. The pimp savagely slapped the other's thigh. One, two, three. The screen blurred, and the master held back his screams with all his might, not from pleasure, but rather from the sharp pain in his buttocks. 

"Choose your expressions, honey," each word was accompanied by a ringing slap — " I might change my mind." 

— I'll kill you!" the host shouted angrily, barely restraining himself from finishing the bug on the spot. The body trembled slightly. Damn Valentino for his professionalism! Even through the sobering pain, the host felt a surge of excitement from the fingers inside him. 

— That's not what I want to hear, the hands continued to attack the ass, pulling out from Teledema muffled cries. It seemed to Valentino that everything was a game. Role play. "Come on, I know you want daddy's cock inside you. 

It was painful. On the present. It seemed to the host that the fifth point was burning with Hellfire, probably all red from the incessant torture. Vox looked at Valentino and what he saw made him shudder. The moth slapped and fucked him with its fingers with undisguised rage and lust, and its eyes expressed something wild, animal. Really, like a predatory moth! There is a pink liquid running down his chin, either poison or saliva, which is occasionally licked off by a quick tongue. Tv-head had no doubt that this was how Valentino fucked his whores. 

Whore. This word, as we would not want to recognize teledemos, brought a bright flash of pleasure. Hell, he feels like a release is coming. He just needs a dick. Needs Valentino. At least something to fill the painful emptiness inside him. 

\- Ugh, just fuck me already!" Vox said through clenched teeth, breaking into a scream. An involuntary heat washed over the screen. 

"Just like that," the pimp sang sickeningly sweetly, finally pulling out his fingers and replacing them with a cock. He suddenly went all the way in, groaning quite a bit. And how tight! No matter how much they fuck, the Vox Is still virginally tight and scalding hot. 

The screenhead arched in the small of his back, throwing his head back. A couple of seconds passed in anticipation, everyone getting used to the sensations. Soon, the butterfly demon would break into rough thrusts, forcing the partner to writhe rhythmically. Yes, the penis was moderately thick and long, perfectly suited to stimulate the prostate with every push.

Moth's free hand tugged at the leash, squeezing his partner's throat. Raucous, intermittent moans come from the steel speakers. Air became critically lacking, eyes reflexively rolled back, and the mind began to gradually let go of the host's body. Only the burning desire to come kept me from going into oblivion. And here is this wonderful moment. Just a little more and... His cock only twitched in a desperate attempt to pour out. Damn ring! The orgasm was rejected again and again and again. Digital tears appeared on the tips of her eyes. 

It's time for a safe word, you say. When the same thought flashed through Vox's mind, He let out a sigh of relief. This nightmare is finally over! He opened his mouth triumphantly and closed it in panic. It is an irony of fate, nothing else. How could he forget it?! The last hope collapsed, as did a small tear that rolled down the monitor. 

"Please," was all Vox could say, his voice hoarse with constant moaning.

"What do you want, whore?" the pimp growled, digging into the pliant body without regret. Maybe right now he can get the shit out of him. 

That was the last straw. The host's hands jerked violently, ripping open the handcuffs that had been holding him until now. Space darkened, and the static current intended for the porn Mogul electrified his palms. Not strong enough to kill, but strong enough to remind the moth who it is with.

Hands were intercepted with a malevolent predatory smile and pointed at the leaking member of Vox. The overlord's eyes widened in horror before he screamed. My body began to convulse with pain and heavenly pleasure. Who would have thought that electrical stimulation is so good? 

There was just one small but. The ring was still there, and the orgasms were rejected. Now the overlord didn't hesitate to cry. So frantic and heart-rending that even Valentino realized that he had gone too far.

"Cum for me —" the moth whispered softly, even tenderly, as it easily removed the blocker. Vox suddenly sat up and groaned. Dick jerked one last time, and then plentifully poured out, staining the stomach of TV-demom. The body collapsed limply on its back, shuddering with the rush of sensation. Valentino cumshot after him, and is ejected out inside Vox, from which he again softly moaned something unintelligible. Hot tears were still rolling down the screen, not even thinking to stop. 

\- Voxy?" the butterfly demon asked worriedly. It was the first time he had seen his friend in such a "broken" state. The thought that it was he who had caused the tears made my heart ache. When did the game stop being a game? 

"Don't ever do that again," Vox said hoarsely. Interference greatly interfered with the host's speech. His hand wearily wiped the monitor, smearing the shameful tears. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," the moth hugged his partner, whispering all sorts of apologies along the way. There was no trace of the old Valentino. Only a caring and loving daddy.

They lay there for several minutes, until Vox said with a heavy sigh that he wasn't mad at Him. How can you be angry? The body, let alone the mind, was simply not capable of such strong emotions. I wanted to fall asleep, but the next question cheered up the host's mind.

— Why didn't you use the safe word?" four-armed asked thoughtfully, gently stroking his friend's back.

After a moment's silence Vox said sheepishly:

"I forgot.

\- "Safe word" was our safe word.

Ironic, no less. The overlord laughed weakly. Well, he remembered choosing that word because he thought it was obvious. Yeah, damn it, obviously. We need to change it to something more normal. But not now. Vox has now sent all programs to reboot, falling asleep.

Oh, in the morning, his ass will be fucking sore.


End file.
